GUNDAM FAIRY TALE
by Kat Barton
Summary: Treize fans read at your own risk!What's it about?Well,Kat(me) gets kidnapped by Door(Treize) and Trowa has to rescue me!INSANITY WARNING!!!!!!!!^_^Oh yes-I'll explain the [1] and stuff like that in the final chapter!I've got plans for EVERYONE!^_~


GUNDAM FAIRY TALE By Kat A gundam wing parody ***NOTE***I stuck Chichiri (from Fushigi Yuugi) into this fic too, and he's OCC cause it's my SISTER that likes FY. NOT ME! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW HE'S SUPPOSED TO ACT! I know it sounds pretty stupid to make a fic featuring someone you know nothing about, it's a realy short part he's in, but what the heck? Oh yeah, that part with the Japanese, that's one of his image songs, it's called 'Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai'...which means 'It's A Piece Of Cake To Change My Appearance'. DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, FUSHIGI YUGGI(And it's songs), BUT HOWEVER, I DO OWN KAT! DO NOT USE HER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ~CAST~ ¥The Beautiful Princess Kat:The trapped-in-the-tower-princess of the land,of course! ¥Handsome Prince Trowa:The handsome prince sent to rescue The Beautiful Princess Kat,DUH! ¥Sugar-High Bandit Duo:Self-explanitory title. ¥Suicidal Freaky Witch/Prince Heero:The suicidal freaky witch/prince that lives in the woods alone. ¥The Swearing Fairy Quatre:WELL I HAD TO STICK HIM IN THE STORY SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!And don't ask about the swearing part! ¥Wufei The Male Chavenest Justice Person:WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!? ¥(BONUS!)Door(don't ask)/Treize:Hehe...you'll find out!! CHAPTER ONE Kat's stolen. Fairy Quatre appears. Heero joins the team! Narrator:Once upon a time,there was a prince. *close-up of a grumbling Trowa wearing a princes' outfit* Narrator:Who fell in love with a princess. *close-up of a girl with purple eyes, red hair(but the roots are brown[1]), and looks about 17. She's The Beautiful Princess Kat, wearing the traditional pink dress with the cone thingy on her head* ((FFA me:WHAT THE HECK?! I'M IN PINK?!?! WHY THE HECK DID I PUT MYSELF IN PINK?! *quickly changes pink to blue* FFA me:HMP! Better! Reader:SHUT UP AND FINISH THE FIC!!!! FFA me:OK,OK! Keep your shirt on! Geeze! *starts writing the fic again*)) Narrator:One day,the princess and prince met. *setting:a grassy feild where Kat and Trowa were staring at each other* Narrator:They fell in love. *They have hearts in their eyes* Narrator:But one day,Princess Kat got kidnapped by...DOOR!!!! Door:*in chipmunky voice*Doohahahahaha!!!!!!(That sounds realy stupid,doesn't it?)I have stolen Princess Kat!!!! Trowa:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Door:DOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *runs away with Princess Kat under his arm* Narrator:Prince Trowa was heartbroken when suddenly.... *A furious looking, three-inch fairy Quatre dressed COMPLETLY in pink appears before Trowa, shouting swear words at the fan-fic authoress Kat* Trowa:*stares at the swearing fairy Quatre* ...Quatre?I didn't know you KNEW how to swear... Quatre:*relises Kat made him appear before Trowa* Ahem...sorry... *glare at FFA Kat,mumbles* The sooner you finish this fanfic the sooner I can leave... Anyways,I am the great fairy Quatre who has come to help you defeat the evil DOOR!!! Trowa:*utterly confused* Um...ok... Quatre:Ok,first!We gotta find Door... Narator:And so,they set off into the woods where... *Trowa is walking through the woods but Quatre is flying,ranting on and on about him going to killing FFA Kat after this* Narrator:...They come along a braided dude who appears out of the woods,he looks like a hyper bandit. Duo:HELLO!!!!I AM THE HYPERACTIVE BANDIT DUO!!!!!JUST CALL ME DUO!I'M HERE TO STEAL YOUR MONEY!BUT I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT,SO I'M GOING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Duo dissapears,Quatre and Trowa blink,then continue on their way...when suddenly...!* Chichiri:*appears before them out of "The Hat" *Ochanoko saisai hengen jizai oira wa minna no ichibu de zenbu suzaku no miko wo mamoru tame no shichi seishi ochanoko saisai hengen jizai ikai e tsujiru kasa wo kabutte DA-DA DA DA!Teki mo mikata mo asobi nakama NA NO DA!!!!! Trowa:ACK!Who the heck are you?!?! Quatre:AAAHHH!!!!!IT'S CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!*Flys like heck away* Trowa:*blink,blink*WHO are you?! Chichiri:I am Chichiri!Pleased to meet you....(no da)! Trowa:Chichiri?Ok...I'm Trowa...supposed to rescue The Beautiful Princess Kat. Chichiri:Ah...The Beautiful Princess Kat,no da!I know her,she got kidnapped by Door,correct no da? Trowa:*blink*Uh...correct no da... Chichiri:Well,I must go now!Fare thee well,no da!!!! *And so,in a puff of smoke and a "No da!" Chichiri dissapeared,leaving Trowa to stare and for Quatre to come back.* Quatre:*shudders*He's very creepy...let's continue... *They started walking along again* Quatre:*is ranting* Trowa:*wondering whether or not to squish Quatre and thinking of his princess* *But what's this?* Someone from in the woods:HEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!(stupid again,ne?) *BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Trowa:O.o??? Quatre:*shruggs*That was probobly The Suicidal Freaky Good Witch/Prince Heero. Trowa:*lookst at him*...What? Quatre: He's Princess Kat's brother. Trowa:WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!?!I HAD A BROTHER-IN-LAW AND DIDN'T KNOW IT?!?!?!?! Quatre:Yep. The Yuy family is full of suprises. Trowa:O.o??? Quatre:He's probobly just blowing himself up again...he does that a lot. Trowa:I'm scared now. Quatre:How do you think I feel? I had to serve him for sixteen years,then he was the right age to get married,then he ran away,never to return. Maybe it was because he felt the urge to blow himself up...maybe it was because he didn't wanna marry Princess *coughEVIL WITCHcough* Relena...I belive it's the latter. I mean who WOULD wanna marry her? Trowa:You're right... Suicidal Freaky Witch/Prince Heero:*more manical laughter* Trowa:Isn't he dead yet? Quatre:Nope...Heero never dies. Trowa:I'm REALY scared now. *thinks about Kat*Ahhh....Kkkkkkkaaaaaaaaatttttttt..... Heero: *comes out of the woods* I heard 'Kat',what happened to my little oneesan?! Trowa:Stolen by Door. Heero:WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?THAT DOOR'S BEEN AFTER MY SISTER FOR YEARS! OMEA O KOURSU,DOOR!!!! Quatre:*flys up to Heero*Prince Heero! Calm down! We're on our way to rescue her! Heero:*growls*But HE'S rescuing her! *glares at Trowa* Trowa:?! I'm her fiance! Heero:*gags*Fi-fiance?! MY LITTLE SISTER'S GETTING MARRIED?!?!?!?! Trowa,Quatre:HECK YES! Heero:WWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Trowa:YES! I. AM. HER. LOVING. FINANCE! Heero:*shouting*STUPID FINANCE IS MORE LIKE IT IF YOU LET HER GET KIDNAPPED BY DOOR!!!!!!!!!!!! Trowa:I WAS AWAY! Heero:DOING WHAT?! Trowa:*blushing*I was...er...um...*mumbles*in the toilet. Heero:*slaps his forehead*WHAT KIND OF BAKA LET'S HIS BRIDE-TO-BE GET KIDNAPPED WHILE HE'S IN THE BATHROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Trowa:I HAD TO GO REALY BAD, SUE ME!!!!!! Quatre:*REALY pissed* SHUT THE *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* UP! Heero,Trowa:*staring at Quatre* Quatre:WHAT?!?!?! Trowa,Heero:*blink* Nothing...nothing... Quatre:GOOD! NOW LET'S CONTINUE! YOU'LL BOTH RESCUE HER!!!!!!!!! Heero,Trowa:*one last glare at each other* FINE! *they set off,Quatre between them*


End file.
